The present invention generally relates to portable coolers. Portable coolers are commonly used to transport chilled items, or to keep items chilled at a location. However, portable coolers, when loaded, can be very heavy, and thus difficult to transport. Some known portable coolers utilize wheels to facilitate transport.
A need exists for improvement in wheeled portable coolers. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.